


Il vuoto ad ogni gradino

by JoiningJoice



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Introspection, Keith running away from the Garrison after he finds out Shiro is dead, M/M, Man this made me sadn, POV Keith (Voltron), SHEITH WEEK, sheithweek2k16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: [Sheith Week] Day 2: Alone- Kogane. -Qualcuno lo chiama; è un suono distante, ovattato dal pulsare folle del sangue che si è impossessato dei suoi sensi. Keith sente una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, tentare di voltarlo e fallire miseramente nel proprio intento; rimane con lo sguardo rivolto all'enorme schermo, concentrato sulle immagini che hanno smesso di avere un senso logico. Ci sono tre fotografie, sullo sfondo un'astronave; non conosce l'uomo di mezza età, né il giovane che gli somiglia, ma sa chi sia il ragazzo nella terza fotografia. Ed è proprio quello a confonderlo: perché la fascetta in sovraimpressione lo informa della morte di tutti e tre. E non ha alcun senso.





	

\- Kogane. -   
Qualcuno lo chiama; è un suono distante, ovattato dal pulsare folle del sangue che si è impossessato dei suoi sensi. Keith sente una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, tentare di voltarlo e fallire miseramente nel proprio intento; rimane con lo sguardo rivolto all'enorme schermo, concentrato sulle immagini che hanno smesso di avere un senso logico. Ci sono tre fotografie, sullo sfondo un'astronave; non conosce l'uomo di mezza età, né il giovane che gli somiglia, ma sa chi sia il ragazzo nella terza fotografia. Ed è proprio quello a confonderlo: perché la fascetta in sovraimpressione lo informa della morte di tutti e tre. E non ha alcun senso.   
\- KOGANE! -  
Questa volta l'uomo che gli si è avvicinato riesce a farlo voltare. Keith sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte prima di comprendere cosa stia accadendo, e passa qualche altro istante prima che inizi a sentire effettivamente la voce del generale che sta sbraitando a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, indicando per terra. Segue con sguardo stralunato il suo indice, osservando il disastro tra le proprie gambe – il pranzo riversatosi ovunque nell'istante in cui la sua presa è venuta meno, e il vassoio gli è scivolato tra le dita. Non ricorda quanto tempo prima è successo. Non gli importa.   
Torna a fissate il generale istruttore e solo allora l'uomo sembra rendersi conto delle sue condizioni mentali. - Che stai facendo? -, domanda. Fa un cenno col capo, indicando alla propria destra. - In formazione e segui i tuoi compagni fuori dalla sala mensa. Le lezioni sono sospese, per oggi. -   
\- Shiro... -, mormora. Il cipiglio dell'istruttore si incupisce, ma Keith non vi fa caso; involontariamente posa le mani sulla giacca dell'uomo, stringendo. - Cos'è successo a Shiro...? -   
È una domanda superflua, che si pente di aver posto nell'istante stesso in cui la voce gli muore in gola. Non vuole che qualcuno confermi ciò che il televisore ha appena detto. Non vuole sentire un'altra volta quella bugia assurda.   
\- Shirogane è deceduto. -  
Di nuovo, la sua presa si fa debole e il suo sguardo distante; si rifugia da qualche parte dentro se stesso, dove i suoni giungono come distanti chilometri.   
\- Una perdita terribile. -, sospira l'istruttore. Keith torna in sé, non per ciò che il generale sta dicendo quanto per il tono utilizzato. Lo fissa intensamente, cercando nella sua espressione la conferma di ciò che gli è sembrato di sentire, e la trova in un angolo appena sollevato delle sue labbra. È sarcastico. Sta parlando di quell'incidente come fosse una barzelletta. - Sospettavamo le cose si fossero fatte complicate già settimana scorsa, quando abbiamo perso le comunicazioni, ma stamattina abbiamo finalmente scoperto cos'è accaduto. Sono rimasti coinvolti in una tempesta di asteroidi... Naturalmente un pilota con più esperienza non avrebbe mai commesso un errore così basilare. -   
All'improvviso è pienamente cosciente di sé, del miscuglio di emozioni che lo divorano – e della rabbia che si fa strada attraverso quel tornado, avvolgendolo completamente. Stringe il pugno della mano destra.   
Il volto dell'istruttore è una maschera di disgusto. - La Garrison Galaxy risentirà molto della morte del professor Holt. -, mormora. - E altrettanto economicamente, a causa dell'errore di un esaltato senza alcuna esperienza sul campo... -   
L'ultima cosa che ricorda è il cozzare doloroso del suo pugno destro contro la mascella dell'uomo, prima di perdere completamente la ragione.

Si ferma a respirare solamente quando è sulla porta del loro capanno nel deserto; solo quando tra lui e la scuola ci sono le decine di chilometri che ha percorso innumerevoli volte sulla moto di Shiro, che ora giace nella sabbia ancora accesa, i fari che illuminano un punto lontano.   
Respira, cercando di calmare il tremore che scuote le sue dita e gli impedisce di chiudere la mano sulla chiave; non ha smesso di tremare sin da quando ha assalito l'istruttore. Riesce quasi a sentirlo sbraitare nuovamente che la sua carriera è finita, che ordinerà la sua espulsione immediata.   
Non ha dato loro il tempo di buttarlo fuori. Se n'è andato prima, fermandosi solo per recuperare la moto di Shiro e i pochi effetti personali che lui ha lasciato nella sua stanza – senza alcuna ragione particolare che non sia il disgusto che gli causa l'idea che quegli oggetti possano finire nelle mani della Garrison.   
Respira, e solo in quel momento comprende davvero cosa sia successo; l'irrimediabilità delle sue azioni, il peso di quanto ha appreso. Si porta una mano al volto e preme contro le proprie labbra, soffocando un urlo liberatorio che in ogni caso nessuno sentirebbe.   
Ogni volta che chiude gli occhi rivede la fotografia del viso di Shiro, il sorriso appena accennato nella foto d'archivio fornita dalla scuola. Il giorno in cui quella foto è stata scattata Keith era a pochi metri da lui, in attesa del proprio turno. Il sorriso quasi invisibile nella foto si era fatto più ampio e sincero non appena l'aveva visto nella folla, ma era troppo tardi; la foto era già stata scattata. Shiro aveva preferito così. Gli aveva detto che in questo modo sarebbe sembrato un po' più un professionista e un po' meno un ragazzino.   
Urla di nuovo, accasciandosi contro la porta che non è riuscito ad aprire. Stringe i denti e soffoca singhiozzi che minacciano di esplodere ogni istante un po' di più. Per qualche motivo irragionevole sente che se piangesse cementificherebbe ancora di più quella notizia dentro sé stesso.   
Così decide di aprire gli occhi che non si era reso conto di aver chiuso, di rivolgerli al cielo. La sera prima della partenza Shiro gli aveva consigliato di guardare le stelle per non sentire la sua mancanza lui l'aveva preso in giro, dandogli le spalle e chiamandolo "idiota romantico". Quando si era voltato di nuovo l'aveva trovato paonazzo in volto, imbarazzato, e il suo primo istinto era stato di cancellare quell'imbarazzo dal suo viso baciandolo.   
Non si erano più baciati, dopo quella volta.   
Ora ha smesso di singhiozzare. Il dolore non è più una supernova che lo scuote e agita: è un buco nero, vuoto e freddo. Inghiotte ogni altro sentimento.   
Le sue dita si stringono attorno al legno scheggiato di uno dei pali che sostengono la tettoia, e Keith osserva il cielo. Da quel punto nel bel mezzo del nulla può vedere ogni stella, ogni galassia inesplorata. Si erano promessi di vederle tutte, consapevoli di quanto quella promessa fosse irragionevole e stupida. Con Shiro, ogni sciocchezza gli sembrava sacra; era semplicemente la sua presenza a renderla tale. E ora sente la sua assenza come avesse forma fisica, come potesse ridere delle loro speranze andate perdute.   
Ha freddo.

È il sole di una nuova alba a far sì che si svegli, infreddolito e irrigidito dalla posizione scomoda in cui si è addormentato – il capo tra le ginocchia, seduto contro la porta d'ingresso. Ha ceduto al sonno esausto, incapace di smettere di pensare; ma ora quei pensieri sono solo una nube, e per qualche istante Keith non ha idea del perché si trovi lì.   
Poi i ricordi tornano, un fiume in piena che lo sveglia definitivamente e fa sì che muova nuovamente il capo verso il cielo, sollevando una mano per proteggersi gli occhi dalla luce troppo intensa.   
È fermo in quel silenzio che lo sente per la prima volta; se ne avesse le capacità, descriverebbe ciò che sente in quell'istante come una spinta rivolta verso il suo cuore, che lo immobilizza e allo stesso tempo fa nascere in lui una nuova certezza. Qualcosa gli sta suggerendo di iniziare a cercare; non sa cosa, né come, né chi sia l'autore di quel messaggio, ma è un inizio. E alla stessa maniera in cui avverte quell'impulso di cercare, all'improvviso sa che la sua ricerca ha a che fare con Shiro; e sa anche che se lui fosse morto veramente l'avrebbe sentito prima di chiunque altro.   
Si solleva in piedi, e quando gira la chiave nella toppa le sue dita non tremano più; e quando si richiude la porta alle spalle ha di nuovo uno scopo.


End file.
